


In Each Other's Arms We Find The Comfort To Carry On

by thekindyousave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Erwin is a come slut, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Voyeurism, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/pseuds/thekindyousave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin scheme a plan to make Mike be the one to be still and just feel, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Each Other's Arms We Find The Comfort To Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Basically 5k of Erurike porn.  
> I'm sorry for this.  
> But not really.

It’s always been this way, with them. They’ve found a balance in which they all manage to relinquish some of the control they carry around on their shoulders every day. When it’s the three of them, they don’t have to pretend. They don’t have to keep their voices strong and their faces calm. They can crash and burn, because they know there’s two sets of arms to keep them from touching the ground.

They keep it to themselves, of course. Nobody ignores the fact that the Commander and humanity’s two strongest spent a lot of time together, but nobody was stupid enough to go around talking about it. Most of them (the less naive, at least), figured their time was not spent specifically running over battle strategies, but nobody was certain. It was easier to pretend not to notice when the three of them vanished, for hours at a time.

They were professional enough to keep their activities past dinner, as to not interfere with the operations, but a glance a tad too long or a touch a tad too tender always seemed to find their way. 

Normally, Erwin was the first to cave. He’d cross the threshold and his shoulders would slump, his knees would buckle, and he’d be quick to find whichever of the other two was there before him or was the first to come through the door after him. After acting stern and stoic for hours on end, the man was a mess. He would curl himself on someone’s lap, or wrap his arms around someone’s waist from behind, and with a kiss to his cheek and fingers running through his hair, he’d turn into a purring kitten. This aspect of him was clearly was only shared with the other two, who found pleasure in knowing their Commander was such a slave to their caresses.

Levi was usually second. His position as Captain did not involve as much responsibility, but it was still a burden. However, unlike Erwin, Levi reveled in the fact that he could act as he damn pleased, and no one could tell him not to. He didn’t have to deal with the higher ups, or with the people of Society, so even if some of them gave him the stink eye, what with the way he walked, talked, or presented himself, he couldn’t care less. So after a long day, he wasn’t as exhausted as Erwin, but he was, in fact, tired. At one point the noises become too much for his head and he needs a break. He finds one, of course, between two bodies much larger than his own. The second he walks through the door, his mind stops making noise. He doesn’t have running thoughts about a hundred different things. His focus is on one thing, and one thing alone. Them.

Mike, however, worked differently than the two of them. He was the middleman, rank wise, and normally didn’t call out the orders, but carried them out. He was used to listening in silence and moving to his own accord but not out of his own free will. He was hard-working, and loyal, and very much how anyone would want their subordinate to be. However, when it was the three of them, all the power the other two seemed to leave at the door, Mike carried with him. He needed them as much as they needed him, with soft words and tender touches, but the thing they needed the most was to have someone else in control. Someone to be responsible for them, at least for a few hours. With a look, he knew what they needed, and he gave. He gave his all into pleasuring them because he knew if it were for them, they’d leave themselves for last. Mike was specially deft in caring for them, in letting them lose themselves in the moment.

And that’s what got them to this point. 

See, Levi and Erwin had reached an agreement. One night, while Mike was still out working through his duties, the other two had gotten to talking about him, and how unfair it was that he was always the one giving, and never receiving. A few moments of strategizing was all it took. 

So, when Mike walks into the room, the last thing he expects is to be grabbed by the arms and manhandled into the bed. He’s bigger than both of them, but the element of surprise works in their favor. They make quick work of it, Erwin using his weight to hold him steady as Levi deftly uses the leather straps that were meant to be used as spares for their 3DMG devices to tie Mike’s hands to the iron headboard. When Mike catches up to the situation, he stops struggling, letting them finish in peace. When they’re done, though, and he sees Erwin’s proud smile, all he wants to do it take his face between his hands and kiss him softly and he whines when he realizes he won’t be touching either of them for the rest of the night. 

“What’s all this?”

Levi smirks and runs his hands down Mike’s chest, slowly undoing the buttons. “We had a little talk the other day, and realized you’re too much of a giver. You’re always giving. So, we thought, that tonight, we would give to you.” His smirk turns downright devilish and Mike can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. “And you’re gonna take everything that we give you.” There is no room for questioning, or bargaining. Mike swallows thickly and nods. 

“Good.” Erwin leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Mike’s lips, staring intently into his eyes. “You know we love you, right? This is because we love you.”

Mike smiles softly and lifts his head up to capture Erwin’s lips again. “I know.”

When Erwin leans back on his heels, Mike’s eyes move to Levi’s, who brushes his cheek with his thumb softly before turning his attention to Erwin. When they lock eyes, Levi’s pupils visibly widen and Mike tries not to whine, thinking how much he’d love to be pressing against Levi’s back, squeezing him between him and Erwin. He settles for staring, though, which seems the plan they have for him because they’re very obviously putting up a show. Both on their knees, Levi grabs Erwin from the collar of his shirt and tugs, making him walk on his knees over Mike’s legs to the empty side of the bed and crashes his lips with him, moving his fingers to his hair immediately, scratching his scalp, while Erwin’s hands fall to his hips, already squeezing tightly enough to leave marks. They kiss messily, full of tongue and biting, just like they know Mike likes to kiss them both. The soft and chaste kisses are for after; the sucks and bites scream of possession. Levi’s hands find themselves on Erwin's chest, scratching, blindly trying to undo the buttons as he refuses to break from the kiss. Erwin, in turn, squeezes his ass, pressing him closer to him, and Levi lets out a high-pitched moan that goes directly to Mike’s groin. He knows Levi’s doing it on purpose, because the high-pitched moans only come out when he’s being a slut, but Mike couldn’t care less. He’s doing it because of him. 

Levi finally manages to undo Erwin’s shirt and he hastily pulls it off his shoulders and to the side of the bed, slowing down to run his hands down his chest, licking his lips before shooting Erwin a look and bending down to run the tip of his tongue over his abs. Erwin’s breath catches and he tilts back to sit on his heels, running his nails over Levi’s undercut and the brunet basically starts purring. He curls his hands over Erwin’s hips and licks up and down, letting his teeth rake over the blond’s nipple, barely holding a chuckle at his groan. He circles the nub with his tongue and sucks it into his mouth, letting a hand drop to Erwin’s thigh, kneading the muscle as much as he could given Erwin’s position, running it up and down but never close enough to where Erwin needs it most. He turns his lips to the other nipple, his hand finally falling over Erwin’s groin, pressing palm down. The blond moans and dips both hands down Levi’s pants, squeezing his ass and running a finger down his crack. That effectively surprises Levi, throwing him off his game, and Erwin takes his chance to move Levi’s face to his crotch. 

Levi lets out a soft chuckle at that, and pats Erwin’s thigh in reprimand, but still presses his face to his groin, taking a deep breath. Erwin’s hips stutter but he regains composure, moving a hand up and down Levi’s back, waiting for his next move. The brunet mouths the outline of his cock through his pants and Mike squirms at the sight, trying to readjust himself by just moving his legs. This catches Erwin’s attention, who bites his lip mischievously, and looks down at Levi. “Look, baby, somebody’s getting anxious.” 

Levi arches his eyebrows and nods, unzipping Erwin’s pants with his eyes travelling between Mike’s and Erwin’s. “So he is. I think we should let him participate.” He pulls the zipper down as far as it would go and fishes Erwin’s erection out of his underwear, pulling the waistband down to release his balls as well, and starts pumping it softly, moaning at the sight. “Look, Mike, he’s not even as big as he can go… I think you should tell me how to suck his cock.” Erwin lets out a moan out at that, his eyes widening in shock. Levi just shrugs with a smirk and looks Mike right in the eye. “You think you can do that, babe? I want you to coach me through it.”

“Y-yeah,” Mike answers, struggling to find his voice. “I can do it.”

Levi scoots down on the bed, on his knees and elbows, perk ass up in the air. “Then get to it.”

Mike takes a moment to take a deep breath and hold back the groan that threatens to slip past his lips. “Okay, okay. Is the vein popping?”

Levi nods. “As always.”

“Alright. Press your tongue over it.” Levi does as he’s told, not breaking eye contact with Erwin as he presses the tip of his tongue over the vein and licks his way up. “Fuck, okay, now, tongue the frenulum, you know that drives him insane.” He waits until Levi acts and lets out a moan just as Erwin closes his eyes. “Yeah, like that. Now take the tip into your mouth, softly, keep him hanging… like that, okay. Twirl your tongue over the head, and push down. Down, Levi, don’t act like you can’t take it.” Mike groans when Levi looks at him, humor in his eyes, with his mouth half down Erwin’s cock. They both know Mike’s dick is the biggest, and if he has no problem taking that, there’s no reason why he should have it with Erwin’s. Practice makes perfect, after all. 

When Levi sinks down as far as he can go without driving Erwin into his throat, he stills, eyes straining to look at Mike, awaiting further instruction. “Now suck, baby. Slow and hard. Hollow your cheeks, like that, yeah. Moan around it, make him squirm.” Levi hums softly and Erwin’s hips stutter forward, muttering a soft _fuck_. Mike lets them keep moving like that for a while, mouth salivating at the idea of taking that cock into his own mouth. “Levi, gag.” The brunet wastes no time and sinks down completely, lips straining around the girth. Mike watches his throat work around the shaft and moans out of frustration, the pressure in his pants almost unbearable. “How does that feel, Erwin?”

“Fuck, amazing. He’s amazing.” Erwin’s sitting very still, his hand on Levi’s hair to keep it out of his face. 

“He is. Fuck his face.” Erwin smiles and strokes Levi’s cheek after the brunet moans out loud at Mike’s words. He turns his fingers in his hair to a grip and starts thrusting forward, his own head falling forward at the pressure.

Levi relaxes his jaw as much as he can and closes his eyes, letting the tears stream down his face as Erwin abuses him, moaning on and off, trying hard not to press his hand over his crotch. He manages to open his eyes to look at Mike and he would smile at the expression that greets him if his lips weren’t otherwise occupied.

“Stop, Erwin, stop.” Erwin nods and stops moving, taking a hold of his cock and pulling it out of Levi’s mouth, running the tip over his lips, glistening with saliva and precome. Levi darts out his tongue to lick at his lips and turns his head to Mike. 

“Are you bored of watching already?”

“I could watch you forever.” 

Levi smiles, tender, and leans over his chest. His smile turns wicked. “Want to taste him on my mouth?”

Mike doesn’t even answer, just leans forward with his head and his lips crashes together, messy. Erwin stands up to get rid of his pants and underwear and moves to the other side of Mike, joining in the kiss. 

Levi breaks away soon enough, and Mike whines, lifting his head to chase his lips. The brunet smothers a chuckle and runs his hand down to the bulge in Mike’s pants, stroking softly. That breaks Mike’s concentration in the kiss and Erwin, quick as a cat, moves down his chest with his lips, leaving soft marks on the tender skin. 

“We’ve got big plans for tonight, baby.” Mike opens his eyes, peering up at Levi, an eyebrow raised in question. Levi leans forward to kiss his cheek and talk close to his ear. “See, I love to have your cock in my ass, I do, but tonight’s not about that. You know what we’re gonna do? We’re gonna watch Erwin get nice and ready for your fat cock, first.” Mike moans and Levi just nods, smile mischievous. “Right? Then, he’s gonna fuck himself on you, doing every bit of the work because you’re not allowed to move.”

Mike tries to string a few words together, but Levi’s hand on his crotch and Erwin’s lips on his nipples make his brain short-circuit. “What- what about you-”

“Me? I’m gonna sit on your face like it’s my throne, and I’m gonna ride it until you come.” Levi darts his tongue out to lick Mike’s earlobe and moves back, placing his free hand under Erwin’s chin and lifting his face up for a heated kiss.

“You’re still too dressed” Erwin breathes, between kisses, pulling Levi closer by his belt. The brunet nods, breaking apart to strip quickly, allowing himself a few pumps on his cock while he watches Mike squirm on the bed, Erwin moving to straddle him and rut his hips against him. 

“So is him,” Levi gestures with his head towards Mike, only looking at Erwin. 

“Should we take his pants off?” Erwin’s eyes are on Levi, but his hips keep undulating over Mike’s crotch. For some reason, being talked about as if he’s not there but still getting physical reassurance makes him get even harder. 

“Hmmm.” Levi cocks his head to the side and nods. “You know what? Yeah. Do that. Don’t touch him, though.”

Erwin moves off Mike and quickly undoes his belt, stripping him off completely. He stares unabashedly at Mike’s erection, letting out a soft groan. “Fuck, I want him in me.”

Mike struggles against his restraints pointlessly. Erwin goes to sit over him but decides otherwise, turning to one of the bedside tables where they kept the oils for their exploits. He picks his favorite one and after a quick look to Levi he settles over Mike’s thighs, back turned to him. He waits for Levi to join them on the bed and he leans forward, ass in the air. Mike moans at the sight and his hips thrust up instinctively, Levi’s hand shooting down to hold him in place. “Just watching, baby boy.”

Mike closes his eyes for a few seconds, trying to regulate his breathing, and opens them up once again. Erwin’s coated his fingers in the oil and is teasing the rim with the tip of his forefinger. Levi hums and runs his free hand down his back, reassuring. Erwin pauses and breaches the muscle, his breath hitching at the intrusion. He’s used to it, however, so it doesn’t take too long before his finger is all the way inside of him. Levi leans back, a grin in his face, and moves his hand over Mike’s chest. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” 

Mike’s so enthralled he doesn’t even answer. His eyes are glued to Erwin, his finger slowly working in circles, making room for the second finger already breaching. The smaller blond moans and falls forward even more, holding on to Mike’s ankle with his free hand for support as he starts scissoring himself. Levi mutters a soft _fuck_ and moves his hand up to pinch one of Mike’s nipples, making him gasp and his hips stutter again. 

Erwin works himself open with two fingers but groans out of frustration when they don’t seem to be enough. “Levi, I need more oil, please.”

“On it.” Levi moves to grab the bottle and pours an indecent amount of the liquid onto Erwin’s hand. “How’s that?”

Erwin tries to fit a third finger and nods. “Fuck, yeah, that’s great.” Levi can’t help himself and he starts running soft kisses down Erwin’s spine, pressing his hand on Erwin’s and driving his fingers further in. The blond yelps, but Levi keeps kissing his skin. 

“You’re doing great, baby. I think you can even take four. What do you think, Mike?” Levi turns to address the other blonde just as he licks a stripe down Erwin’s tailbone, making him shudder.  
That doesn’t help Mike concentrate. 

When he finds his voice, it’s with a string of curses. “Fuck, yeah, take four, baby, get nice and ready for my cock, yeah…” He trails off, incoherent, because that’s the moment Levi decides to move his hand to fondle his balls and Mike thinks he might be crying.

Levi takes pity on him and starts stroking him, slowly and teasing, but something is better than nothing. When Erwin has spent more than a few minutes with four digits inside of him and his moans start to escalate in volume, Levi moves away from Mike to take Erwin’s face in his hands and kissing him thoroughly. Erwin breaks it off with a smirk and turns his head half-way to look at Mike.

“Do I look ready for you, baby?” He makes a show of leaning forwards again and spreading his cheeks, smirking even wider at Mike’s audible gasp. He lets his twitching hole in display for a few seconds, reveling in the attention, and then turns, scooting forward to straddle Mike’s hips. “Levi, can you help?” Levi nods and takes the oil bottle and pours some over his fingers, to then reach out and stroke Mike’s cock again, slicking it up and holding it up for Erwin to start sinking down it.

Erwin holds himself straight with his hands on Mike’s thighs, his face scrunched in concentration. Mike wants to close his eyes but can’t bring himself to, staring transfixed at his shaft disappearing beautifully into Erwin’s body. When the blond is fully seated, Levi takes his time to kiss and bite his neck, snaking his hands around his body to stroke his erection, trying to make him relax faster and give in to the stretch. When Erwin mutters a soft okay to him, Levi backs off, walking on his knees until he looms over Mike’s face and waits for him to look up to smirk and run the tip of his index finger over his bottom lip. He then turns, and moves a leg over to the other side of Mike’s face. 

Erwin’s hands leave Mike’s thighs to settle over Levi’s hips, helping him sit down on his face, a groan slipping past his lips at the first taste of his hole. The brunet squirms but holds his place, his hands turning back to help himself up by the headboard, locking eyes with Erwin before the blonde starts moving on Mike’s cock. Mike moans beautifully and starts to move his hips but Erwin squeezes his thighs in warning and lifts off him, setting the rhythm himself, not allowing the other blond to move. Levi watches the movements with his pupils blown and he arches his back when Mike starts fucking him with his tongue, the rub of his beard on his ass tingling and intoxicating. He’ll have trouble walking tomorrow because of the beard burn and he couldn’t care less. 

After several minutes, Erwin moves his hands from Levi’s hips to his stomach and starts jumping on his cock, angling forward to find a better angle. Levi takes his chance and leans forward as well, meeting Erwin half-way and crashing their lips together. Mike knows they’re kissing but as he can’t see anything, he keeps thrusting with his tongue into Levi, trying to show him how if Erwin’s gonna lick into his mouth, then Mike’s gonna do a damn good job of licking into his hole. 

Levi moans and starts moving his hips, riding Mike’s face shamelessly. When Mike moves his face away to breathe, the brunet can’t get him in place fast enough. “Fuck, Mike, I forgot how good you were at this. Keep working me open so Erwin’s cock can sit nice and snug.” 

Mike moves Levi away only to lick his own finger, sliding it into Levi with his tongue, making the brunet let out a loud curse in surprise. Erwin moves his lips down Levi’s neck and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking him softly, smiling against his skin with the curses that keep flowing out of Levi’s mouth with their ministrations.

“Fuck, stop, Erwin, stop, you’re gonna make me come.” Erwin moves back with both his hands up in mock surrender and focuses again on riding Mike’s cock relentlessly. “That’s it, yeah, baby, make him come.” Levi watches as Erwin pulls himself almost completely off Mike’s shaft and works his way back down, his hips moving in circles. He repeats the motion several times until he settles for jumping up and down roughly like Mike likes it, running his hands up his chest to tease his nipples. 

After a few more thrusts, Mike turns his head away from Levi, gasping. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-” Levi manhandles his face back where he wants it and presses down, watching as Erwin rides him with abandon and stills as Mike’s hips stutter up and he fills him with come. Levi moves off Mike and leans down to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue, as Erwin keeps moving his hips, milking him of his release. 

“You didn’t come,” are the first words that slip Mike’s lips after he comes down from his high. Erwin nods and swings his leg back, letting Mike’s spent cock slide out of him. He smiles when he feels the come already leaking down his legs and he pulls Levi closer, leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry. We’ll play together until you’re ready to go again. You’re not going to come only once tonight.” Mike whines softly as Erwin moves his hands over Levi’s body reverently, before wrapping an arm around his waist and manhandling him to stay in all fours, his face pressed to the mattress. He moves to find the oil bottle discarded on the floor and he lets the oil drip down to his fingers, dropping it on the floor again before pressing his clean hand on Levi’s lower back to make him arch out more. When he does, he easily presses a finger in, Levi already slicked up from Mike’s tongue. The brunet starts purring immediately, pushing back, asking for more. Soon enough, he has four fingers inside him and he’s mewling for Erwin to take him already, to pound him senselessly, his eyes never leaving Mike’s. Erwin complies easily enough, sliding into Levi like he was meant to be fucked by him. After a few shallow thrusts, he starts going deeper but always slow, sensual, dragging out both or their orgasms. He leans down to press kisses between Levi’s shoulder blades, hips snapping almost violently to make Levi scream before sliding back to the slow pace, chuckling with Levi’s curses.

After a while, though, the pressure becomes too much for both of them to bear. Erwin leans back, sitting on his heels and he brings Levi with him, wrapping his arms around his chest and letting his hips snap relentlessly into him, biting into his neck, whispering filthy things into his ear only loud enough for Mike to hear them, too. When Erwin comes, it’s deep inside Levi, holding him tight against him. He wastes no time in wrapping a hand around Levi’s own erection, fisting him quickly to bring him over the edge, his release spilling over his hand. 

When he lets go of him, Levi collapses bonelessly on the bed next to Mike, a soft smile on his lips. While Erwin makes quick work of licking his hand clean, Levi entertains himself moving his hand down to Mike’s slowly hardening erection. “Look at this, Erwin. All it took was seeing us fuck to get hard again.” 

Erwin smiles and leans over Levi to press a kiss to Mike’s lips. “You’re an insatiable little whore, aren’t you. Good thing we were planning on sucking you off.”

Mike starts to mumble a complaint but he doesn’t get to say any actual words before Erwin’s mouth is on his balls. He sighs and watches Levi lean down his body and take the tip of his cock into his mouth and moan around it and Mike chooses to close his eyes and just feel. 

Levi plays with his tongue over the slit and makes Mike squirm. As he moves down the length with his lips, taking as much as he can, Erwin moves up and licks around the base before moving one hand to play with Mike’s balls and the other to Levi’s nape to force him to take Mike whole. Levi gags and splutters but works around it, starting to bob his head. Erwin watches him work around that massive cock and moans, playing with Levi’s hair as he expertly sucks down Mike. Erwin turns to Mike’s chest, his lips closing around one of his nipples and sucking softly, flicking his tongue against the nub, making Mike squirm. He still watches Levi, though, as he lifts up and licks all around the cock as if it were the most delicious treat and with no warning sinks down fully, swallowing to make his throat work around the shaft, humming a soft tune to make Mike shiver. 

Erwin moves up his body and toys with Mike’s earlobe, pressing a hand over his eyes to keep him from opening them. “How does that feel, baby?” He smiles against his skin and presses a kiss under his jaw. “He looks so beautiful, taking your cock like that. It’s not even a strain anymore. Remember the first time he tried it? How frustrated he got because you were so huge and beautiful and he couldn’t get you inside his mouth? Look at him go, fuck, I could get hard again just watching him,” Erwin sighs and moves his hand down to pet Levi’s hair. “Why don’t you fuck his face, baby? I know you want to. Yeah, that’s it. Make him choke on it like we know he loves.” Erwin watches Levi struggle to breathe, but he never asks to stop, he never does. He works around it, tears prickling in his eyes, and keeps sucking, even as Mike fucks his face senseless. 

Out on a whim, Erwin moves away from Mike to run his hand down Levi’s back and press his fingers against his hole. Levi’s moan makes Mike open his eyes in surprise, groaning at the sight. Erwin is pressing his fingers into Levi again, slapping him softly when he tries to turn his ass away from him, over-sensitive. Levi eventually gives up and lets Erwin probe him, moaning softly around Mike’s cock and quickly working him over the edge. Mike holds on to Levi’s hair and starts thrusting upwards again, Levi’s jaw going slack, letting him do as he pleases, and it’s seeing Erwin take his fingers out of Levi and suck them into his mouth, tasting his own come on them, that makes Mike still and shoot down Levi’s throat, making him choke on his come. 

Levi swallows as much as he can and lets Mike slide out of his mouth. Erwin makes sure Levi is breathing properly and helps him lie down before licking Mike clean, a gleeful look on his eyes. When he’s done, as he’s the one who can actually walk, he moves to the bathroom to pick up a wet cloth to wipe the three of them clean. He throws it haphazardly on the floor, knowing Levi will give him shit for it in the morning, but not caring one bit. Levi moves to untie Mike from the headboard, his arms sagging when released. Levi throws a leg over Mike’s body and runs his fingers over his jaw to make him turn his head and press a soft kiss on his lips. Erwin presses against the brunet’s back, warm and firm, and kisses his shoulder before moving a hand to stroke Mike’s jaw. Mike smiles at both of them, wrapping an arm around them, and sighing softly. 

“That was one hell of a plan.”

Erwin lets out a soft snicker. “We could make it a monthly appointment.”

In no more than a few minutes, they’re all out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing VERY fluffy stuff and this kept coming into my mind so I had to write it to get it out of my system. Erurike is my d r u g and I can't get enough of it so here you have some of my darkest musings regarding the three of them.
> 
> I had to add a little bit of their dynamics before the pron because 1)it just started flowing and who am i to stop my very rare inspirational moments and 2)it felt nice to explain the nature of their relationship and to show that this is not a one time thing for them
> 
> As always please let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
